


Eat Your Heart Out

by devil_that_loves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Horror, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paranormal, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_that_loves/pseuds/devil_that_loves
Summary: Candice Johnson is the hottest girl in school. She's got all the boys wrapped around her finger. She's also a cannibalistic monster running a human smuggling operation. Jennifer Check, eat your heart out.And on the other side of the coin, Kathreena James is the shyest girl in school. She's got the looks but not the confidence to serve them. She finds her passion in helping a mysterious girl, Elise, investigate the recent uprise in missing girls.





	1. DISCLAIMER

There'll obviously be gore and graphic violence. Whenever these, or any other disturbing topics are brought up there will be warnings. 

This is an original work, and if you use it for anything please give credit where credit is due.


	2. PROLOGUE

Warning: graphic gore

Blood. It was so close I could smell it. I could hear it dripping. I could _taste_ it. Somebody was sobbing in the next room over, and I could hear the crunch of flesh and bone being torn through. My heart was about to pound out of my chest. Sweat was dripping from my palms and framing my face. I slowly walked towards the door to the room, and peeked in. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, making me feel even more sick to my stomach.

A girl with blonde hair was sitting, leaning against the walls, covered in her own blood. Whole chunks of flesh were missing from her arm and side, revealing organs, muscle, and gnawed on bones. She was completely still somehow, soft sobs escaping her frozen mouth. Her pupils were white. A girl with red hair was hunched over her, plucking out vital organs like mushrooms off a pizza, and either putting them down or chewing them. She had completely black eyes, and a set of fangs protruding from her gums, one for every human tooth she had. She was also covered in blood. Blood was pooling on the floor. It looked strangely thick, and the blood coming out of the girl was even thicker.

The girl's eyes flickered to me, and she struggled to mouth one word. _Run_. A knife appeared in my hand. My choice became clear. Kill the monster, or run and save myself. It only took me a second to decide. I swung the knife down towards the monster's back, but she suddenly turned around at lightning speed and grabbed my wrist. One second I was in a death grip, and the next she was lunging at my throat.

"KATHREENA JAMES, WAKE THE HELL UP"

I jumped out of bed, covered in sweat. I'd have to thank my mom for getting me out of that God damn nightmare. Again.


End file.
